


Love Me For Me

by LanceKitkat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, I had some help with the summary!, Keith is the one that believes in soulmates, Lance believes in finding love on his own, M/M, Soulmarks, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceKitkat/pseuds/LanceKitkat
Summary: Keith always believed in soulmates, which kept him going even during the harshest of times, with the hope that even the universe found him worthy of having someone that would love him and him alone. Despite his nerves and fears of meeting the one meant just for him, Keith never shied away from showing his soulmark to those that asked, wishing to see the connection link that so many others felt.Lance grew up learning that sometimes the universe was wrong with who they chose as soulmates, that it always didn't end up as a happily ever after, seeing the aftermath with his own eyes. He chose to believe that he could find love on his own and that universe wasn't in control of his heart and who he decided to love, wanting the chance to find it all on his own. Despite everyone's shock over hiding his soulmark,he never regretted it.Not until he saw the person he decided to love looking at him heartbroken and hurt, staring at him in anguish, learning that by hiding his soulmark, would he tear apart the man that he loved.Learning that Lance never intended on finding him and was in love with someone else, caused Keith to abandon his notion of love, not knowing that the universe still had plans for him...





	1. Hurt

Ever since he was a young boy, Keith looked forward to meeting his soulmate, the one who held the same soulmark as his. A blue wing was tattooed on the palm on his right hand ever since he could remember and always looked at it when he needed some sort of comfort, that there was a person out there that would love him.

It gave him hope that despite his life know wasn’t good, his future would be, that he would find that one person that was meant just for him. Keith held onto that feeling every day of his life, that when he found his soulmate that he would take him into his hand and give him the love that he craved.

And yet when he finally saw the person who was his other half, who had a matching red wing on his left hand, it wasn’t the love warming him up that he got, but heartbreak freezing him where he stood.

There stood Lance McClain showing his soulmark to Hunk and Pidge. They were talking about soulmarks, which lead to the question what was their soulmark was. Pidge had one in the shape of a floating triangle she called Rover, Hunk had the one in the shape of a gem, and they asked to see Lance’s.

Lance looked disappointed before he removed his light blue glove off his hand and showed everyone his left palm.

“I have a soulmate somewhere out there too, but I don’t really want to find them you know? I don’t want to be find the person the universe says that I am destined for… I already have someone that I want to be with, and it’s not my destiny.”

Keith froze when he heard those words from the person that he was slowly falling for ever since they met saying that they never loved him, that they had someone else that they liked, destroyed that hope that he was holding onto. He heard that some soulmates were unrequited, but he never that he would ever be one of them. It killed him inside that he never had a chance to love and now he never would.

Seeing the person that owned those blue eyes looking at him and smiling so warmly and happy when they saw him standing there, broke him even more when they used to make him smile with just as much affection. 

That was the straw that broke the camel’s back with tears flowing freely down his eyes, before turning around and running away from him, away from the boy that shattered his hopes and dreams.  
He only heard only one thing before he revved out of the university’s parking lot:

“KEITH WAIT!”


	2. Broken

When Lance was young and realized that the mark on his hand wasn’t a really cool birthmark but that out in the universe there was someone out there that he was meant to be with, the first thing he said to his mami was, “EWW GROSS!” His mami later explained that soulmates are a important thing, that they were “meant just for you.”

Even as he got older and learned more about soulmarks, he wasn’t sure if he ever wanted to be with someone that he had never met before. Just because said the universe said you were meant to be didn’t mean it actually worked out that way. His papi wasn’t his mami’s soulmate but he could see that they loved each other just fine. And his sister’s soulmate broke up with each other within a few months of finding each other, deciding to just be platonic soulmates instead. 

Other couples he had met sometimes worked out with each other, but other times they were polar opposites of each other, bickering and arguing every day. Just because that the universe said that you were destined to be together didn’t mean it actually would have worked that way.

So Lance swore that he would find that someone meant for him, universe be damned. It was going to be on his own terms and no one can say otherwise.

And find him he did, his eyes landing on a person sitting next to him, his black hair tied up into a ponytail, listening to their astronomy professor intently. There Lance knew that he wanted to get to know him. His eyes sucked him in with how they looked, a shade of violet that shone in a way that captivated him.. There was just something about this boy that made him just want to get to know him better.

And through his perseverance, Lance was able to worm his way through the boy named Keith’s life. Becoming friends with him was easy and crushing on him was even easier. Talking to him came so natural like breathing air, he didn’t have to hide anything from Keith at all. There were no secrets at all, and aside from a friendly rivalry and occasional bickering, they got along well.

They spent almost all their time together, either alone or with Pidge and Hunk, practically inseparable. It was like they were joined at the hip, and Lance was fine with that, because he was falling for him, hard. More than anyone else that was with, and he wanted to get even closer to him.  
But he was too scared as well, knowing what Keith thought of soulmates, that he was holding on the hope of finding someone that he could love so much, that their future was guaranteed. It hurt his heart seeing that the boy he was growing to love so much speaking about his soulmate with such love and hope in his eyes, that it he almost wanted to give up.

But he rather see Keith happy, even if he wasn’t. He would give up everything as long as he never would have to see him hurt ever. He had went through so much when he was younger, that he deserved a happy future, even if it wasn’t with him.

He hoped that he would never have to see what Keith looked like hurt, but it had happened anyway.

Keith was running late to meeting up with them in the university’s quad, so they were talking about small things, when Pidge out of all people asked if they had any soulmarks. Pidge had a soulmark on her upper arm in the shape of a triangle robot that she affectionately named Rover, while Hunk had one in the shape of a gem.

Lance grabbed a makeup remover from his bag and wiped off the concealer on his left hand, showing his red wing mark with a frown on his face.

“I do have a soulmate, but I’m not interested in finding them you know? I mean there are so many cases that they don’t work, and I don’t want to be with someone just because a soulmark tells me to. Why should I want to be with someone I don’t know? I want to fall in love with someone because its my choice, and it sounds mean but I don’t really want to be with my ‘soulmate.’ I already have someone that I am interested in…”

Hearing a familiar voice gasping, Lance perked up and looked in the direction of Keith, who was standing still a few feet away at them. Guess hearing them talk was a bit surprising for him and must have been trying to understand it all. 

He thought it was cute seeing the gears spin inside Keith Kogane’s head, and smiled at him warmly at him. But that smile wavered when instead of getting that small and shy smile of his that caused his eyes to shine, those eyes instead glazed over as tears ran down his cheeks. 

Lance felt his heart clench over the pain in his friend’s eyes, wanting to go to him and take all that pain away, to hold him close and comfort him. But before he could even take one step closer, Keith had already bolted off.

Yelling at him to stop, Lance chased after him and tried so hard to catch up to him, but he proved too fast to chase after, already speeding off on his motorcycle.

Just what happened to hurt him so bad? Those thoughts plagued him for the next few days, as Keith hadn’t talked to any of them since he had just bolted off in the quad. The only thing that Keith’s brother, Shiro was even allowed to mention was that he was going through some things and that he needed some time to himself. Everyone understood and didn’t push anything.

Hunk brought Keith some cookies, Pidge brought over some video games, and Lance send him funny memes and encouraging messages. He was trying not to be put out that all his messages were left on read, but knew to give him time.

He just didn’t expect it to be two weeks. At first, he just thought it was just stress and wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone, but Hunk and Pidge mentioned that he was messaging them, but he hadn’t received even one message from his friend.

Lance wasn’t going to tolerate a silent treatment without any good reason. Stomping over to where he knew his friend was going to be when he was stressed out or overthinking: the school gym.

And there he was, punching at the bag in front of him, repeatedly hitting it as if it was fault for what happened. Headphones were in his ears and he knew that when he was in this state, that Keith was in his “don’t talk to me” mode.

It could have been seen as a death wish, but he was going to do it anyway. He pulled out one headphone out of his ear before stepping back to avoid any sort of misguided anger. Then he was able to see just how bad he looked. His face was thin and he had bags under his eyes, and there was hardly any emotion in his face, except for a hint of a emotion he couldn’t figure out.

“What the fuck, Lance?! What is your problem?!” Keith had snarled at him, startling him. 

Lance had never seen him act this way before, Keith never would have yelled at him in that way, always opting for playful bickering or small petty arguments, never actual genuine anger. Not like right now.

But surprise moved to back to anger, just as mad that Keith was too much of a asshole to even to talk to him and not even give him a explanation as why his friend just cut him out of his life.

“What is my problem?! My problem is that you were ignoring me for the last two weeks, never so much as a answer as to why!” He yelled back, not at all caring that the two of them were getting the attention of everyone that was there. “I’ve been reaching out for you this entire time, we all have, but I’m the only one that you haven’t talked to and I want to know why!”

“Get the hint and fucking leave me alone!” Keith yelled at him, tossing his boxing gloves into his open bag before walking away from Lance. Infuriating the brunette, Lance grabbed at his arm and yanked him back make them face each other.

“I’m not leaving until we talk! Tell me why you suddenly hate me all of a sudden!” he yelled back, even when a fist swung in the direction of his face. In a stroke of luck, Lance managed to catch it within in his own hand, feeling the sting resonate in his hand, before something caught his eye underneath the unraveled bandages.

A blue wing that matched the red wing that was on his left palm.

In front of him was his soulmate.

His best friend, his other half, the person who he loved so much.

Feeling something warm burst in his chest over the fact that the person that he was destined to be soulmates with was the person that he fell heads over heels for, Lance was about to say something until he saw the way Keith was looking at him.

It wasn’t happiness, disdain, surprised, or anything of the expected emotions.

It was the same face that he made two weeks ago, his face tear stricken and his lovely eyes empty and devoid of any feelings. His purple eyes, that he always called a open book to what he was thinking, hardly showed any of it. All but one feeling.

Heartbreak.

And he was the one to put there in the first place, when all he wanted to do was make it light up with love.

Because Lance told Keith that he never wanted to be with his soulmate, rejecting the one person that deserved all the love and care in the world. He swore that he would never hurt Keith like so many others did, but he did anyway.

And Keith’s next words tore at his heart.  
“Well now you don’t have to worry about being with me, or rejecting me.You wouldn’t be the first person to toss me to the side and wouldn’t be the last either…I was never anyone’s first choice after all.” Keith said coldly, before yanking his fist out of Lance’s hand and walking out of the doors.

Leaving Lance alone with his sadness and guilt… 

Just how was he going to fix up this mistake and make it up to Keith?

He didn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still kinda salty over how season eight went because so many characters deserved much better than what they got and honestly, if it wasn't for the first three seasons being good and my love for the characters, I wouldn't even have watched the last seasons after that.
> 
> And with the new tumblr "update" flagging my previous blog, I made a sfw blog so you can still find me at natty-kitkat for sfw tiny works and for nsfw works at lance-kitkat (assuming you were already following me cuz heck if I know if you can follow me with tumblr's "useful" update).

**Author's Note:**

> This has to be my second fic that I have posted up here, especially with the stuff going on tumblr right about now. Also still haven't recovered from s8! They did my lovelies dirty with what happened! That's why I am all for the fixit fics!


End file.
